100 Themes of Starshipping
by Inufan078
Summary: As the title says. As a fun side project I am doing the 100 themes challenge with YuseixJudai fanfictions. It won't be in order of the list it'll be sporadic. The link for the list I'm doing can be found on my profile.
1. 14 Smile

_**#14 Smile**_

Yusei typed on his computer, D-Wheel accompanying him at his side as I watched him work away. Bored, my mind seemed to wander as I kept my palm underneath my chin.

_"There he is working away on his D-Wheel again... always so serious. Always so patient with everything. I could never stay on one task for that long... how long has it been anyways?" _ I lifted my head slightly to look up at the clock mounted on the wall. _"Two hours... no wonder I'm bored. I suppose I could just come back another day and ask for a duel... but surely he can't be that much longer can he?" _ I sighed as I removed the palm of my hand away from my chin. I then laid my head on the table placing my arms underneath. I tilted my head to the side looking up at the stairs hoping anyone would walk through the door which lead outside. After a few minutes of hopeful waiting I gave up and disembarked from the table. Carefully and quietly I walked up behind Yusei.

"Uh Yusei...?" I spoke trying to get his attention. I waited but to no avail he kept typing. Lifting my head slightly I peered over his shoulder to see what was on the computer screen. All sorts of equations were displayed along with wires that traveled from the computer to the Duel Runner. I had no idea what he was doing but it was obviously something that required a great amount of concentration and brain power. I started to head for the stairs giving up on the idea that I would be having a duel with Yusei today when I finally heard some movement behind me. I stopped mid movement with one foot on the bottom stair and the other on the ground along with my hand on the stair's railing. Tilting my head to the side I saw Yusei standing over by his D-Wheel adjusting wires with that same stoic face. Though I hadn't known Yusei for long I knew about some of his past life and I knew it was rough. I know I no where near knew the whole story of Yusei Fudo but I could wait until he decided to tell me that story himself. Come to think of it though... I don't believe I've seen the duelist smile ever.

_"I wonder..." _ thinking; what would it be like to see Yusei with a smile on his face? I shook my head imagining the thought of a goofy grinned Yusei. That would be far too strange. Though what would it look like? Did Yusei ever smile? Surely he had to around his friends such as Crow, Jack or Aki. What would the natural smile of Yusei Fudo look like? I would love to see that...

I walked over once more to Yusei. They say smiling is contagious so maybe if I smile... he'll smile back right? Yusei was still fiddling with the wires that were attached to the D-Wheel. I walked up and rested my hands on the seating area of the Runner. Looking up at the man's face I gave a small warm smile. However he didn't seem to notice as he then finished jiggling the loose wires and went back to the computer, sitting down and typing again once more.

Trying again I snuck behind the laptop which was sitting on the table Yusei was working at. Crawling on the floor, I then jumped up, placing my hands on the top of the laptop I looked directly into the duelist's face and grinned baring all teeth. I sighed as he continued to type and I walked away from the computer back to the table. Sitting down I sighed and grumbled in defeat. I heard some movement yet again but I couldn't be bothered to look.

"Judai?"

I heard a voice say. I looked up to see where it had come from to see Yusei staring at me from his chair.

"Huh? Oh what did you want Yusei?" I asked.

"Are you okay? You've been acting pretty strange today."

"Strange?" _does that mean he saw? _ I wondered.

"Well you... I don't know your facial expressions towards me just this last little while. Maybe you should go and get some fresh air."

_So he did see it. _ I felt my cheeks warm. Now I felt just silly for even trying such a ludicrous theory. If I told the truth... how would he even react? I think my whole face would turn about the same color as my jacket if I was honest.

"Judai?"

I jumped back in my chair realizing now that he had come over to the table and was now looking straight into my eyes from across the table. I hated it when he looked at me so intensely like that. It was like he had me trapped. Every time he looks at me like that I can't look anywhere else but those eyes and I always feel so nervous while my body goes all fidgety. I don't understand why but it just happens and I really wish it would stop.

"Judai are you sure your alright? You look a little flushed."

Shit did I? I don't understand why I would. Oh right I'm embarrassed about my theory but I didn't think I was _that_ embarrassed. Perhaps I am ill?

"I... uh- I really... I really don't know Yusei..." I admitted sheepishly as my hands continued to have a mind of their own tapping on the table while my legs fidgeted underneath the table. I then felt my hand stop moving and the weird sensation of something tracing along the palm of my hand.

"Your hands are clammy..." Yusei said his face going from it's usual matter to a more anxious one.

"No no I'm fine!" I quickly said as I took my hand back waving both arms in front of my face in defense. I hated that face even more. I've seen his face like that before I don't want him to worry about me. Frowning he looked at me;

"Never the less I'll get you some water to drink. Stay sitting I'll be right back." He said as he got up releasing me from that stare of his.

Instantly I let out a huge sigh releasing built up air from my body that I hadn't even realized had been held in. I heard footsteps tipping over on the floor once more as a bottle of water was set in front of me. I took it, unscrewed the cap and smiled at Yusei.

"Thanks Yusei." I said and then took a swig. "Did you want some?" I offered as I held the bottle out in front of him.

"No thank you." he said as he stared off into the distance. "So if your still up for it... I know you wanted to have a duel. I'm done with my D-Wheel calibrations for today if you still wanted to." He said as he then turned to me waiting for my reply.

I set down the water bottle. And looked up at him grinning; "You bet I do!"

"Heh." Yusei smiled. "You're really something you know that Judai?"

I felt my body fidget again. I cursed inside. But there it was. The natural smile of Yusei Fudo and it was just another thing that could get you trapped if you weren't careful.


	2. 56 Biohazard

**Author Note: **A short one, but I didn't want to go through in detail about Yusei's whole past since that would have made a VERY LONG and boring story because boy does this boy have a past. I started going in detail at first about his past but I realized how long and boring that would have been to read. Anyways hope it makes sense... it's late and I hope you enjoy 3 felt like updating for you all. I'll work on Underground Pulse another day I'm having a bit of writer's block right now. However with this one I knew as soon as I looked at the list and saw "Biohazard" I automatically thought of Satellite. Again thank you for all your support whichever way you have shown it with favoriting, reviewing, author alerting or combining :) _**  
><strong>_

_**#56 Biohazard**_

Satellite. The one word that always rang through my head. To some it is a meaningless word just another common word found in one's vocabulary. To me it is only the beginning of the human vocabulary. A threshold to a plethora of unfortunate events. However no matter how unfortunate it also brings back memories of bonds that still hold strong within me today. The people I've met, the journey I've traveled it's been a long road and I know it is only the beginning.

However all of what I'm saying would not even make sense to that of a common person. To me satellite is more of I guess you could define it as a biohazard. For you see satellite in my past was not just a mere word in the vocabulary. Satellite was an actual place where many people lived. However now in New Domino City you would have never even guessed of such a place. Such a disastrous place... a place where only those who were discriminated upon, were poor or just seemed simply uncivilized were sent.

Us who were treated as criminals. Those who lived in luxury lived in the other half of the area called "New Domino City." There is no doubt that every person had their own problems within Satellite. Most worked in grueling conditions what would be considered a "sweat shop" to the common person of today. Criminals were "marked" with facial markings to identify that they had done misdeeds. Within my past I have earned a "criminal maker". Normal people automatically seem to be scared and anxious around those with criminal markers, and the more you have the more wary people are. It's a harsh judgement but that is how most were raised.

Somehow throughout all the turmoil the two have combined: Satellite and New Domino City. No one ever thought it would happen. Though life is much better now I still remember all of my brutal thoughts; one of my childhood friends who I was raised with abandoning my friends and I and stealing my most precious belongings, multiple run ins with the same officer dueling for my life, being arrested and taken to the facility, being a part of a duel gang where one of my friends got out of hand with his own ideas making him think I had back stabbed him in the future. I have many unpleasant memories from this place but the worst memory is a recent one;

My father was the lead developer for a certain project that was happening years ago. He had two assistants Rex and Rudger Godwin. Later on in the research my father had wanted to cancel the research as he had found it to be unstable and potentially dangerous. The city denied his theories however and removed him from the project making Rudger the new head of the project. Continuing on a fatal accident did indeed occur. It was called the Zero Reverse effect. My father was killed in this... he sacrificed himself in order to save me. But what is worse is that the Zero Reverse effect is what split Domino City into two: Satellite and New Domino City.

There is not a day that doesn't go by when I do not think about my days back in the Satellite and these most current recurring thoughts. The question now is though is he ready? Am I ready? He's been so patient but how will he react... should I tell him after all the things I've been through? I feel as though I owe it to him with being so truthful to me all the time. Is it time though should I tell or should I not...?

Every thought. Every moment. Every dark memory it flashes through my mind at double speed as he looks at me smiling; that orange and brown haired boy. I always wonder I always ponder, is he ready? Am I ready? Should I tell or should I hold back? When is the right time... _will there ever truly be a right time? _


	3. 73 I Can't

_**#73 I. Can't.**_

_Beep. Beep. Beep..._ was the dull monotone sound that continuously played from the machine.

A brown and orange haired boy flinched at each beep. Tightening his fist, he grimaced as he walked over to the window where curtains were drawn and sun shone through making white drapery a slight yellow color. Gently and slowly he pulled the curtain slightly to the side as he leaned against the wall looking out the window watching the city below as everyone moved on with their daily lives. He sighed and looked back to the bed where a raven haired boy with yellow highlights in the shape of lightening bolts lay asleep, beads of sweat lined his forehead and dripped down his face. Every once in a while his face would go sour and twitch in pain, teeth gritted.

It was hard to believe it had already been two weeks. Two weeks since a simple idea. Just two weeks... but where would he be if they hadn't come? It was just suppose to be a simple check up... a simple visit to the doctor.

Martha, Yusei's old caregiver as a child, had been worried for his health since he hadn't seen a doctor in ages. Yusei assured her she was fine but she continued to urge him to go just for a simple check up. To please her Yusei did go, I went with him since I hadn't seen a doctor in quite sometime either I thought I might as well see one as well. I was first to see a doctor, I went in my results were fine I was good to go. Next was Yusei's turn he walked in calm as per usual and I waited outside in the waiting room for him. It had been quite some time and I had started to doze off it wasn't until a door was opened and a doctor came out printing off a wristband. He then proceeded to go back into the room and Yusei followed him out shortly afterwards. I got up shadowing Yusei to see where they were going; _"Hey Yusei what's going on?"_ I remember asking at the time. He simply replied back with; _"I'm being admitted. I won't be coming home tonight." _He made it sound like it wasn't a big deal just running some annual tests I thought since he hadn't seen a doctor in so long. We rode in an elevator and eventually made our way to a room with only one bed, a sofa, a television and quite a big window. It looked more like a suite than a hospital room. I remember the doctor walking away and a nurse coming up behind us. She held a hospital gown and looked at Yusei with a pained expression; _"Mr. Fudo I'm going to have to ask you to change into these garments. There is a washroom to the right of you alright?" _I remember her saying. Yusei simply nodded and proceeded to do as told. Once Yusei was out of the washroom she told him to go and lay on the bed. She then walked out of the room and came in with a bag of liquid and hooked an IV to Yusei. _"This is just some extra fluid that is necessary to be added to your body before the procedure alright Mr. Fudo?" _Yusei nodded to show her his understanding. A couple hours later a few more nurses had come in with a gurney. They helped Yusei transfer onto the gurney and rushed out of the room with him, several people shooting orders. I had to speed walk to keep up to them, and he was rushed into an operating room. Another couple hours had passed and Yusei was transferred back to his room asleep from medication they had given him for the procedure. The doctor had come into his room and was writing multiple things on a clipboard. _"Um excuse me doctor? But do you mind could you tell me what exactly is going on with Yusei?" _I remember asking. The doctor looked up at me he turned his face so he was looking at Yusei; _"Your friend here... he has a serious disease and it is slowly spreading throughout his body. We tried to flush out and remove as much as we could from his body in the operation... but there is only so much of this disease that we can actually physically see and remove. The rest... is up to him. A nurse will be inserting an IV with morphine... but it's hard to tell what will happen. All we can do is keep a close eye on him."_ He then looked back down at his clipboard writing a couple more things. He attached it to the end of Yusei's bed and left the room. It took a minute for my brain to process everything he had said but once it did I just couldn't believe it. Yusei... a disease? This couldn't be real could it? I had to contact Yusei's friends right away to tell them what was happening. Once I did everyone came rushing over that day.

"Isn't it funny Yusei..." I began to say even though I knew he couldn't hear me I still ended up talking to him. "How people can just live on with their lives at full speed while such tragic things can be happening to others? How oblivious we as people are aren't we...?" I continued as I walked up to the bed. I frowned as he tossed from side to side. His condition wasn't getting any better. I looked up at the clock to see the time was seven thirty and that visiting hours would be over soon. "It's getting late Yusei. I have to go but I'll come back again tomorrow okay? I'm sure the others will come again as well." I spoke as I left. I knew he couldn't hear me but I still felt as though I had to say something.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a month and soon a month turned into a month and a half. The intensive care floor knew me by first name basis every time I walked in they would greet me. I walked into that same familiar room to see Yusei sleeping as he usually was every time I walked into the room. It was rare that you ever saw him awake anymore. The constant different arrays of medication that the doctors were pumping into him made him look absolutely sick. That same machine that tormented me day in and day out continued to beep signalling life. The machine and I had a love hate relationship. On one hand it signaled that Yusei was still with us in this world but on the other it always kept me on the edge fearing that one day it would stop beeping and that a flat line would appear. I walked up to the bed; "Hey Yusei it's me again. I brought some gifts from the others there's some flowers from everyone and Crow's little ones made you a card. I'll just set them on the bed side table alright?"

"J-J-Judai...?" a meek barely audible voice said.

I proceeded to put the things on the desk until I realized where the voice had come from. I nearly dropped the vase of flowers as I turned towards him. "Y-Y-Yusei...?" I asked carefully thinking I was going half mental. His eyelids slowly opened but only slits of those cerulean eyes could be seen only those eyes... how they use to sparkle there was no sparkle left. A shaky hand slowly slipped out from underneath the bed's top cover as he tried to reach me. I carefully sat on the side of the bed as I took his shaky hand, noticing his frail skinny arm that was connected.

"It's... it's good to see you Judai." I almost cried. Fighting back tears I took in a deep breath answering him back;

"You... you too Yusei... well I mean I see you everyday but well you know it's good to hear-" he interrupted me;

"Same old Judai..."

His voice was so quiet I wanted him to save his strength... but truthfully I didn't want him to stop talking. It had been so long since I heard that voice, whenever he was awake and you saw him he would just lay in his bed just looking around like he was lost. Like he didn't know what was going on. To hear his voice again... no matter how little... he could even insult me I wouldn't care.

"Judai..." he began.

"Yes Yusei?" I asked.

"I need you to do something for me..."

"What is it Yusei? What did you need?"

"I want you... I want you to pull the cord."

"W-w-what?" I asked, my voice cracking. I could feel a pain in my chest.

"Please... end it now."

"I. I. I can't! Please Yusei what are you saying? I can't do that! Don't make me!" I was starting to go into hysterics but didn't realize it.

"Judai... please don't cry. You'll be alright I promise. Everything will be fine."

"What are you talking about? I'm not crying!" I heard myself shout back at him until I felt something wet hit my hand that was curled into a fist on the bed, my other hand still holding onto Yusei's.

"Judai... please..."

"No. I can't. I can't. I won't. I'm sorry as much as I enjoy hearing your voice I'm going. I'll come back another day... just please hold on."

"Judai..." I heard him say as I slowly set his hand back down on the bed.

I didn't visit Yusei the day after that experience. I did however end up going back everyday after a days break. A month and a half turned into two and soon two turned into two and a half three months was fastly approaching and everyone was starting to give up hope. It was hard to visit for those months on end each day that passed day after day I saw his condition worsen. I saw his physical appearance deteriorate. Though each day his chest would still rise and fall slowly and steadily underneath that bedding. Some days I would hear him moan in great pain as sweat lined his forehead and dripped down his pain stricken face. To see him in so much pain... day after day. Constantly his words tugged at my heart throughout these times; _"please pull the cord." "End it now." "Please Judai." "You'll be alright I promise. Everything will be fine."_

I took in a deep breath walking towards the bed. It had almost been three months. Three months of suffering and three months since we ever set foot in this hospital together. I sat down on the side of the bed looking at that face as his teeth ground in his sleep. I looked at the bag of fluid and the tube that was connected to Yusei. I let out my breath as I shakily moved my arm towards the tube now grasping it. With my left hand I set it on top of Yusei's head, slowly and gently I lifted my body up from the bed ever so slightly now kneeling on the side of the bed. I tightened my hand on the tube as I heard that same machine; _beep... beep...beep... _I then quickly dipped my head down planting one last kiss on those lips. My eyes closed, I could feel tears escaping I continued to keep my lips on his as I slowly opened my eyes. I had to see his face once last time... and through blurry eyes I thought I saw slight slits of cerulean. I shut my eyes once more tears streamed down my face my lips were quivering trying not to cry out in discomfort my eyelids tightened as I quickly yanked the cord from the back of his hand. I then slowly parted ways from his lips as tears continued to fall onto his face. The machine that tortured me with it's constant beeping did no more and only a dull monotone dial-tone was heard. My breath hitched; "Goodbye Yusei..."


	4. 76 Broken

_**Author Note:**_I will warn right now this idea is VERY CORNY. I had this idea for a while for this one but I knew it was going to be corny. And oh god what I make Yusei say at the end... hoo boy. Well hope you enjoy anyways? This is a fun side project I think some derp is allowed... or at least I hope.

_**#76 Broken**_

It was weird. There was something different about him today he was acting strange. Usually he would greet me in some sort of vocal gesture but nothing today. I don't even think I remember hearing him enter the building or walking down the stairs yet there he was sitting on the floor against the stairs. I continued to work on my duel runner as I inspected the boy.

It was eery... he hasn't said one word and I had been working on various things for quite some time now, usually by now he would have tried to get my attention somehow. Perhaps he wasn't feeling well? I looked over at the boy again it was as if he was in a trance. He just sat against the stairs with his knees up against his chest, resting his chin on his knees he either was staring straight ahead or at the floor but I couldn't be certain. However I hadn't seen him blink once. I set down my tools that I was using to work on my D-Wheel on my duel runner's seat and walked up to him.

"Judai?" I asked standing. No response. I then squatted down to the floor so I was at eye level with him just hovering above the ground. "Judai?" I asked again. Still nothing. I waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Hello Judai? It's me Yusei." still no response, but his eyelids did start to close and then open. However I found myself rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating I swore I saw his eye color change with each blink. I watched him sit there as his eyelids fluttered open and then closed. First his eyes would be revealed to be brown. Then his eyelids would close and re-open to reveal golden eyes. Finally his eyelids would close once more and then open to reveal one teal eye and one amber eye. I thought I must had been seeing things but he kept blinking and his eyes would keep on cycling through these different colors. Brown, golden, teal and amber, brown, golden, teal and amber. I tried once more; "Judai?" he blinked again and then slowly tilted his head up staring at me with brown eyes.

"Yes Yusei?" he finally replied.

"Are you?... Are you alright?" I asked unsure.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that of course I'm fine!" he replied back chipper with a smile. I found myself looking back at him puzzled;

"Okay... well if you say so." I replied and stood up. I turned to leave but a deep voice that gave me chills stopped me in my tracks;

"And who said you could leave?"

I turned around to the source and though my mind should full well know that it would be Judai I just couldn't convince myself that it was. That voice was deeper and it gave me chills... Judai's voice didn't sound like that. This voice almost sounded sinister. I looked at him uncertain of what he wanted. However I tried to keep my cool; "What did you need Judai?" He smirked and that's when I noticed his eyes were now golden;

"I need you to learn some respect. Don't you know who I am?" He was now standing looking at me.

"Judai... what is wrong? Are you not feeling well?" He blinked again now revealing the third set of colors; one teal eye and one amber.

"I'm feeling just fine. Yusei you have connections with duel spirits don't you?"

"Duel spirits? Well I suppose the crimson dragon..."

"I can see your uncertainty it's okay I'm only curious."

"Judai I really don't understand. You're acting strange today." he blinked his eyes again to reveal brown;

"Huh strange? How so Yusei? Are you done fixing your duel runner yet?"

"Not quite..."

"Awe okay. Well let me know when you're finished alright?"

"Will do... Judai are you sure you're okay now?"

"What do you mean by that Yusei?"

_Does he really not know what's going on?_ I thought. I walked up to him worried;

"Yusei?" he asked.

I continued to walk up to him eventually placing a hand on his forehead;

"W-what are you doing?" I heard him ask.

"I'm just seeing if you have a fever."

"I'm fine! Get your hands off of me!" I heard him lash out. I quickly backed off.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"Who do you think you are? You think you can just do whatever you please! I should send death upon you right now for such an action!"

I noticed his eyes were golden again. I decided not to talk this time I watched as he continued to blink and reveal different eye colors he continued to talk with different attitudes each time. Eventually I saw his knees start to buckle as he fell to the floor he put his hands on the sides of his head. Continuing to talk every once in a while I heard a plea; "Please stop." and he would cycle through two different attitudes again and then another plea; "Please no more!" as it continued he would lower his head further to the ground and hold it closer to his body. "Please make it stop no more... I don't want this!" and then more bickering. At one point he reefed his head up as he shouted and that's when I noticed it; tears were forming on the outside edges of his eyes. I slowly walked over to him and knelt on the floor as I tried to grab hold of him. His body tensed but the fits continued. I continued to hear his pleas but soon they turned different; "Please don't involve yourself in this Yusei." more fits. "I'm sorry I didn't ever want you to see any of this." I pulled him closer to me and began to stroke his hair. "Please don't. I don't want." his body began to finally relax but tears streamed out from his eyes. I lifted him up more and gently pulled him into a hug as I stroked his hair with my free hand. I felt his shoulders lower and a breath of air escape from his mouth in relief. I eventually let go and he sat in front of me silent with brown eyes.

"Are you... are you okay now?" I found myself asking. He nodded in approval;

"Yes I'm okay... I'm sorry. I didn't ever want you to see any of that. Truthfully it's never been that bad... usually I can somewhat control it. There are times one part of me might take over but I really don't know what happened with me today."

"What... what exactly was that anyways?" I heard him sigh;

"It's a long story for each so I'll just say that I have three sides to me. Normally this is how I am brown eyes this is me. My golden eyes represent Haou... which was a darker time in my life which I can't forget... and then finally there is Yubel which is my teal and amber eyes. Yubel is actually a duel spirit that lives inside of me we fused together..." I listened trying to absorb all of what he had told me. I sat silent for a minute trying to think. "I... I... I'll just leave now." I heard him say.

"Leave?" I found myself asking without even thinking to say it.

"I don't imagine... you want me around anymore. I hid something quite huge from you and I'm sure you probably think I'm mentally unstable now..."

I saw him getting up to leave, he stood and turned to go. He started to walk but my body seemed to disagree with his actions as my arm reached to his jacket and grabbed the tail end of it making him stop and turn back to look at me;

"What... what is it?" he asked I could hear the sorrow in his voice. However I had no thoughts to express it seemed as though my brain just told my mouth what to say without even asking me if that was alright first. And my body just moved without my knowledge.

"D-don't leave." I heard myself stutter. I stuttered? Why had I had stuttered? Everything seemed so surreal to me right now as if I was in a fantasy.

"You don't have to be polite Yusei."

"I'm not just being polite I don't want you to leave." I swore I heard my heart beating faster. What was going on? I really wish that my brain would give me half a clue here.

"Stop being so kind to me... I'm a mess you don't want to deal with me. Let me leave your life." I heard him say. I felt a slight pain in my chest but my heart continued to race;

"You're not a mess. You're just broken..." I heard myself say. "I can fix that..." I felt my head turn to the side and was it always this warm in this building? He looked at me wide eyed.

"Y-Yusei..." I heard him say. "Do you... I mean are you... are you sure you want to?"

I found myself still looking away from him but my head nodded up and down as an answer. After a few moments of silence I seemed to have snapped out of my trance and I could think again. I turned to where Judai had been standing before to see if he was still there. He had his eyes closed and his right hand balled into a fist at the side of his body. His face was slightly turned away and I saw him biting his bottom lip. He then turned his head towards me and opened his eyes, releasing tension his fist turned back into a hand and laid at his side.

"Thank you." he said as he smiled gently.


	5. 92 Rape

_**#92 Rape**_

I groaned as my eyelids slowly fluttered open I tried looking around to see where I was but everything was blurry and I felt dizzy. I tried lifting my head but it felt far too heavy to attempt such a thought so I just continued to lay where I was. I could tell I was laying on my stomach my eyelids threatening to shut once more I fought to keep them open peering through the narrow slit of vision that I had. I could hear pounding inside my head as if I had a migraine.

"So you're awake now are you?"

I heard a voice say however the dimly lit room continued to dance and the person's voice was near impossible to understand for me with the stereo pounding that continued in my head. I tried lifting my head once more but I couldn't there was no use I was just too tired. Why was I so tired? Where was I anyways? The last thing I remember was having a drink at the bar... I went to go order some food and then I came back to my drink and to eat... and now I'm here but where exactly is here? My body was numb I fought with my brain to tell my body to move. Do something... anything. Finally responding my legs shifted trying to lift me so I would be laying on my side, I flinched and bit my lip as a sharp pain struck my lower half of my body. The pain was intense I could feel a bead of sweat running down the side of my face. My body relaxed once more making me fall back onto my stomach from the little I had managed to move. I sighed, feeling defeated my eyelids began to shut giving into my fatigue.

"Oh no you don't you're not going to pass out on me again. That part is over you have to wake up now."

That same voice was talking again. I had no clue who was talking though the voice sounded deep so I assumed it was a male presence however I couldn't tell for sure everything sounded strange. It was as if you were underwater and someone was talking to you from the surface that same sound only I knew I wasn't underwater or was I? I really didn't know where I was for all I know I could be underwater and just not realize it.

"Come on get up."

I heard the voice again and soon a force was lifting me off the ground by my chest grasping my shirt. I could feel something warm on my face but what was it..?

"Can you stand? Hurry up wake up."

The warmth on my face increased as the figure talked. I opened my eyes again trying to make out what was going on to see a face directly in front of me. I squinted my eyes trying to make out the figure the face was male from what I could tell but I couldn't be certain my eyesight was still blurry. The figure lowered my body a bit but my feet made no attempt to help me stand as my legs laid on the floor while the stranger held me by my shirt.

"Come on... the effects should have worn off by now..."

The voice again. I needed to say something anything. I wanted to know who this was and what was wrong with me. Was I hurt? Did someone find me on the street? "Who... who are you." I managed to stifle out as a coughing fit followed directly after my question. My head continued to pound and liquid was rushing out of my mouth as I gagged.

"Now he's vomiting... they didn't say any of this would happen. Why did I do this? What is wrong with me..."

I felt the figure move me against something I sat and flinched as I felt more pain. My body managed to lift me a bit so I was kneeling but I felt myself sit on my feet, I flinched once again at the pain but it wasn't as horrendous. I could hear myself heaving but no liquid was leaving my mouth.

I felt something drop on my body, some sort of fabric. Was it a blanket? I touched it and turned my head to look as I breathed heavily my heaving now stopped. I blinked as I felt the fabric looking at it I could see a tinge of red... was it my jacket? I then felt something rubbing my back and I found myself gasping out of shock.

"Here... I brought you some water."

I could finally hear straight again. I saw a bottle of water appear in front of my face. I took it and started to drink unscrewing the cap. Once I swallowed I found myself asking the same question I had before; "Who are you?" There was silence and I heard shifting the figure came in front of me but didn't look at me he simply looked to the side staring at the ground. My sight was starting to clear and I could see he was saddened by something. His hair was black with a few stray yellow highlights.

"I'm... I'm Yusei Fudo... and you're Judai Yuki."

"But how do you...?"

"I know... I've seen your ID from your wallet..."

"Can you tell me where I am... did you find me somewhere? I don't understand what's going on." The man was silent for a moment once more.

"You're... you're in a warehouse... I found you at a bar..."

"A warehouse? Why am I here? I don't understand."

"Initiation..."

"Initiation...? Of what? Did I pass?"

Yusei flinched; "Oh you passed alright..."

"Oh well I guess that's good then..."

"Please... can you just please stop talking."

"Oh? Do you have a headache as well? Mine's gone but I must admit my body is aching something fierce..."

"No... I don't have a headache..."

"Oh... well thanks for helping me... I'm assuming you helped me?" He was silent again.

"I... I... you really... don't know what happened do you?"

"No that's why I'm asking you! You seem pretty upset are you alright?"

"Look I need you to do something for me Judai." Yusei said now looking at Judai's face.

"Oh? What is that?"

"I need you... to turn me in."

"Turn you in?"

"Yes... to Sector Security..."

"Oh... Yusei did you do something bad? Maybe I can help! Surely we can avoid this right? You helped me how about I help you huh?" I saw him turn away from me, fixating on the ground once more.

"You really... don't know... how could I do this to someone so naive? How could I... why did I... I told myself not to yet I went along with it..."

"Yusei are you okay?" I asked he looked up to me.

"Judai I need you to turn me in okay?"

"But why Yusei? Like I said let me help you and I'm sure-" he interrupted me;

"Because I stole something that is precious to you."

"Precious to me?"

"Yes... so please."

"But why don't you just give it back then? I'm right here!"

"It isn't something... I can give back."

"Then... then what is it?" I found myself asking confused by his statements. I saw him close his eyes as he moved to my right side I felt him set a hand on my shoulder. He whispered into my ear and what I heard I truly wasn't expecting. I didn't blink, I didn't make a sound however I felt water running down my cheeks from my eyes.


	6. 27 Foreign

_**Author note:**_A little bit of a happier one that last one left a lot of you guys a bit sad... I will admit I love writing sad tragic things I don't know why but I always have. This once may seem a little derpy again and cliched but I really wanted to update and reading through the list I got this idea somehow. Hope you all like it and don't mind the every once in a while derp that may appear in these.

_**#27 Foreign**_

I found it hard to breathe like something was stuck in my throat. I tried to speak but no sound would come out of my mouth. However what would I say if I could speak? I didn't even know what to say if I could speak. Why did I even want to speak? I suppose that is just the natural thing to do... a nervous tendency to clear the unwanted awkward tension that seems to fill the air.

"Hey Yusei! Can I have one of these drinks?" the orange and brown haired duelist shouted from the fridge backed turned to myself.

"Yeah sure." I responded without thought. So apparently I could speak.

"Thanks!" the male replied as he shut the fridge door turning to myself flashing a bright smile as he held onto the juice box.

"A juice box? Hmm... I wonder who bought those. I thought we only had soda..." I commented noticing the beverage.

"Oh? Should I have a soda instead? I don't want to cause a problem."

"No it's alright. Don't worry about it Judai."

"Okay... are you sure?"

"Judai it's juice. If someone notices I'll just say I drank it alright?"

"But... then that would be causing a problem." Judai said staring at the box of juice frowning.

I walked up to the duelist taking the juice box from his hand and setting it on the counter. I sighed. "Are we really going to argue about a juice box all day?" I said as I ripped the straw from the box. I then pushed the straw through the plastic covering and punctured the straw through the small desired entrance on the juice box. Picking it up from the counter I passed the object to Judai. "There the damage is done. Now take it." I said.

"O-okay..." Judai replied taking the juice box from me. He nibbled on the straw darting his eyes from side to side.

I raised an eyebrow; "What are you doing?" I asked. He stopped, teeth clenched on the straw and looked up to me;

"Hmm?" Judai then released from the straw to answer. "Oh um nothing! It's nothing! I just... I always drink my juice this way! Got to nibble on the straw first that's all!" He spoke cheerfully but his eyes continued to focus on other things in the room.

"Okay..." I simply stated not quite understanding his peculiar behavior. I walked away from the counter to go and open up my computer. I began typing some formulas for experimental reasons hoping to improve the performance of Jack, Crow and I's D-Wheels. Looking down at the clock I noticed it had been about twenty minutes of silence. Was Judai still here? Twenty minutes of silence was not usually an option with Judai in the room. I looked over to see him at the counter staring off into space nibbling on the juice box's straw. He still had that juice box? I walked up to the counter once more; "Judai?" he continued to nibble I tried again; "Judai?"

"Huh?" he asked looking up from the beverage.

"Why do you still have this?" I asked as I picked up the box noticing it was still full I looked back at him exasperated. How could someone make such a big deal about a juice box? "It's full still... are you still bothered about this?" I asked. I'm sure an eyebrow of mine was twitching by now I was trying to keep calm but it was hard with such a frivolous thing that he was making such a big deal about.

"Well... uh I mean..."

"It's opened you've chewed the straw. It's not like we can simply place it back in the fridge right?"

"Well I guess if you put it that way..."

I slid the box over to him. "Now are you going to drink it or shall I?"

"Oh do you want it Yusei?"

"Not particularity but if you're not going to drink it then I will I don't want to waste something by just throwing it out."

"Oh no no! I want it!" Judai said looking at the box. He picked it up and bit the straw once more so it would have an opening. Placing his lips over the straw he then closed his eyelids and pursed his lips together sucking the box dry. He then released from the box exhaling, opening his eyes he then placed his mouth over the full stem of the straw and pulled back from the straw. "That was awesome! There was still a little bit of juice left on the straw..." he shook the box. "Man! I hate how there is always just that little bit left at the bottom!" He commented as he pulled the straw out of the box and licked the end of it nibbling to get the remainder of the droplet of juice that was left in the tube. He then flipped the box in the air over his mouth and squeezed it trying to get the last little bit out of the box. Not able to get every droplet he slammed the box onto the counter defeated. "Well that's done! Would you mind telling me where the garbage is Yusei?"

I heard him ask me where the garbage was however all I could do was stand there and just look at him.

"Yusei?" he asked tipping his head to the side.

"I...I-ah" I shook my head stopping my stuttering. "I'll take it for you." I replied grabbing the mutilated juice box and straw from the counter. I walked over to the trash can opening the lid I dropped the box and straw into the bag. I dropped the lid and set my hands on top of it. I felt my face growing warm. What was going on? It felt strange... was I sick? I didn't feel sick... it just felt... like I was warm but why would my body increase in temperature all of a sudden? I walked back over to Judai half in my thoughts half in a daze not completely understanding what was going on with my body today. I bumped into something letting out a slight groan I looked to see it was the counter where Judai and I were standing before. I looked up to see the duelist still standing there.

"Yusei are you okay?" he asked.

I continued to look at him. I felt the warmth increase and my insides felt weird... almost tingly. However it didn't hurt... it just felt strange and I felt bothered by it. I felt myself grip the counter tightly. What was going on?

"Yusei... your face is kind of red. Have you been out in the sun much? Perhaps you've got a sunburn." Judai suggested.

I heard him talk about a sunburn however I knew that wasn't the case. Or was it? Did I simply have a sunburn and not know? I felt my face increase in temperature as he continued to talk. My fingers remainded gripped on the counter but I found myself tracing the counter moving my fingers along the surface.

"Maybe you need a drink!" Judai exclaimed trying to find a solution to Yusei's sudden appearance.

I saw him go over to the fridge and pull out a juice box and a soda.

"Which one would you like Yusei?" he asked.

I looked at the juice box and felt more heat rise in my cheeks. Slight perspiration lined my forehead now. What was going on? I must be ill.

"Woah Yusei! You're really flushed! Come on we got to get you sitting!" Judai said coming over to my side he placed an arm around my shoulders and helped me over to the couch to sit. "Stay here I'll be right back!" he said.

I sat on the couch wondering what on earth was going on. I suppose sickness could just approach suddenly like this but what a bother. I looked at the ground as the tingling sensation continued in my body. It felt so weird... I didn't feel awful I just felt uncomfortable.

Judai came back holding a juice box in front of my face; "Here drink this Yusei." he said as he sat down next to me.

I took the box from his hand and found mine to start shaking. I tried to grasp the straw from the box but my hand couldn't stop shaking making this task quite difficult. Why was I so unstable?

"I got it Yusei." Judai said taking the juice box from me he inserted the straw and gave it back to me.

I took the juice box and held it with both hands trying to stop the unstable movements. I then slowly led the box up to my mouth. Slowly I put the straw into my mouth and drew liquid as my hands continued to shake the box. I released the straw from my mouth getting frustrated with my shaking I gave it to Judai; "I can't finish this. It's too bothersome." I stated.

Judai frowned; "That's not a very good excuse Yusei. If it helps to make you better you have to drink it no matter how bothersome."

"And how do you purpose I do this?" He moved closed to me on the couch. I looked at his face confused.

"Here put the straw in your mouth again." he said lifting the box up to my mouth. I did as I was told looking at his face I felt the tingling increase in my body. My face felt warmer once more. "Now drink. I'll hold the box for you alright?" I pursed my lips drawing liquid once more however my lips began to quiver and I found it harder to pursue this idea. Judai squeezed the box causing a sudden gush of liquid to flood into my mouth. Surprised I found myself swallowing fast and hard coughing at the sudden flow increase. "Come on just a little bit more." he said in a low voice I found myself closing my eyes exhaling and trying to draw more liquid from the straw. I felt the straw leave my mouth and I opened my eyes looking at Judai's face once more. "All done." he said with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

Judai's expression changed to a bewildered one. "For what?" he asked.

"That must have been troublesome..."

"Not really. You're sick I was only helping that's what friends do! You're face looks a lot better now by the way." he said flashing a smile once more.

I felt my face warm again.

"Or maybe not..." he said.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what is wrong with me. It's strange I don't feel sick."

"Really?"

"No... I just feel uncomfortable."

"Huh... that's weird." Judai said as I saw him chew on the end of the juice box's straw.

I felt my face instantly boil once more. What was wrong with me today?


	7. 24 Want

_**Author's Note**_: I actually had this idea for a while for this theme I just never got around to writing it. Oi it's so short I don't update this in forever and then I write such a short theme sorry guys! Hope you enjoy anyways?

_**#24 Want**_

"Awe man!" the orange and brown hair boy exclaimed from across the room as I worked on my duel runner. I looked up wondering what he so intrigued with;

"What is it Judai?" I asked as I saw him flipping through a magazine. He spun around on the computer chair he was sitting on to face me;

"It's this new booster pack that they have advertised in here! I so need it!"

"No. You don't need it your deck is already structured fine." I said as I went to look back at my duel runner to continue working on it.

"But I want it!" he argued.

"Exactly. You want it. There is a difference between a want and a need Judai. For example everywhere I look around the city they have signs up advertising a new kind of duel runner that has been built for sale. I **want** it just so I can tear it apart for the parts to upgrade our duel runners compared to the ramen noodles that we **need **to eat." I heard him grumble as I continued to tighten parts on my duel runner.

"I suppose you're right..." I looked over to see him slumped in the chair with his arms crossed. The way his face looked reminded me of Rua's whenever he didn't get his way.

"Truthfully you didn't need to buy that magazine either."

"Yeah yeah I know." he said to me sounding irritated as he got up from the chair throwing the magazine into a nearby garbage can. He then went back to the computer chair and sat down huffing as he crossed his arms.

"Look I'm only trying to help you but ultimately it is your money you can do whatever you want with it." I was tiring of his childish behavior as I turned back and continued on working.

"Yeah I know..." I heard him say as he then became silent. I imagined he was thinking or pouting but I didn't know and I didn't quite frankly care to look at the moment. A few minutes went by and then he spoke again;

"Hey Yusei..." he said, getting my attention I looked up and faced him once more;

"Yes?"

"Well remember how you said you wanted that new duel runner just so you could have the parts from it?"

"Yes..." I agreed not understanding what he was trying to imply.

"Well really if you think about it. It's not really a want. Because those parts would upgrade your's, Jack's and Crow's duel runners in order for them to run better for the upcoming tournament. So really if you think about it it's a need isn't it?" he smirked at me.

I blinked as I continued to look at him processing what all that he had just said to me. I thought about it and his reasoning... it did make sense. There would be no way I could find all the parts I needed in the junkyard and they wouldn't be new if I did along with the new chips and systems that would be in the new duel runner. I continued to blink as I saw Judai's smirk increase as he continued to stare at me. I'm sure he could see the gears in my head turning struggling to find a reasoning. He knew he had me.

"I don't understand what are you trying to imply here?" I asked.

"Well I'm just saying... like I mean... you can never have too many cards right? Same rings true with duel runner parts."

I sighed. He was still wanting that booster pack? "No Judai... with too much of something you could become buried in it there is such a thing as too much."

He groaned frustrated. "Yusei!" I could tell he was getting frustrated with himself for not being able to think of a proper reasoning to buy the booster pack, as well as getting irritated by myself for not giving my blessing to go and do such a thing where as I continued to reason differently.

"Look Judai I told you it's your money you're free to do whatever you wish with it."

He shouted frustrated. "Augh! I know! But I! I just don't know!" He started to pull his hair and scratch his head as his body flailed back and forth.

I walked up to him and put my right hand on his right shoulder. He stopped moving and looked up at me with a questioning expression as his right eyebrow was raised. "Look." I started and then smiled slightly at him trying to reassure him. "You said you wanted it right? Then get it. Did you want me to come with you?" I asked as I then stepped back bringing my arm to my side again as I looked at him waiting for his reply.

"Well..." he started. "I mean that is... " he stopped again looking to the floor. "If you wouldn't mind..." he finished as he poked his index fingers together.

"Come on. There's a card shop not that far from here." I said grabbing my jacket off the back of the chair I was previously sitting at while working on my duel runner. I began to walk towards the stairs as I put my jacket on. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs now with my jacket on and looked back to see Judai in the same spot as before with his head still pointed towards the ground. "Judai?" I asked. Hearing his name his head flipped up looking in the direction of where he had been called.

"Oh! Coming!" He said quickly as he sprinted towards me.


End file.
